Last Farewell - BIGBANG
Descripción *'Titulo:' Last Farewell (마지막 인사).right *'Artista:' BIGBANG *'Mini-Album:' Hot Issue. *'Pista:' #6. *'Género:' Hip-hop. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Fecha de Lanzamiento:' 22-Noviembre-2007. Video center|400px G-Dragon, T.O.P, Tae Yang, Seung Ri, Dae Sung. Romanización yes bigbang is back most definitely incredible hey move b to the i to the g (bang bang) b to the i to the g (bang bang) b to the i to the g (bang bang) about love i don′t wanna be with out you girl majimak insaneun jeobeodugil barae oneul dan harumankeumeun i don′t wanna be with out you girl nae seotun maeum kkaji ango gajwo i love you i need you girl baby baby baby jogeum eosaekhajiman seoro baby baby baby ajik saranghago inneunde baby baby baby duryeopgineun hajimanseodo kkeuchiboijiman nan geuraedo only you girl sangcheoman gadeukhae mojilge nal daehadeon neo eoreugo dallae tto banbokdwae neol pihadeon na eodiseobuteo eogeutnasseulkka ginagin gomin haedabeomneun munjesoge hemeyeo nan miromirosoge gachin gil irheun bangnangja manyang idojeodo motae nan manyang gidarigiman hal ppun sappunsappunhi naege dagawajugil girl uri cheoeummannan ttae cheoreom putputadeon geuttae cheoreom ireonireonireon jeoreonjeoreonjeoreon neowa nae saiui kkeun jeoldaenochimareo i don′t wanna be with out you girl majimak insaneun jeobeodugil barae oneul dan harumankeumeun i don′t wanna be with out you girl nae seotun maeum kkaji ango gajwo i love you i need you girl baby baby baby jogeum eosaekhajiman seoro baby baby baby ajik saranghago inneunde baby baby baby duryeopgineun hajimanseodo kkeuchiboijiman nan geuraedo only you girl amureon mal eobsi tteona yeollageopgo (amu mal anko) geureoda eoneunal gapjagi natanago (museunirisseonnyaneun deut) nal gatgononeungeonji ige sarangi matneungeonji haruedo yeoldubeon deo hetgalligo (about love) handubeon gatgonoldeon jangnangam neon mwol wonhaennyago doemureobwasseo dalkomhameun aju jamkkan urin neomu swipge nogabeorin somsatang (jichin gaseum ijen nado makjimotalgeotman gata) eoseo nal jabajwo (tteonagagi jeone) i don′t wanna be with out you girl majimak insaneun jeobeodugil barae oneul dan harumankeumeun i don′t wanna be with out you girl nae seotun maeum kkaji ango gajwo i love you i need you girl baby baby baby jogeum eosaekhajiman seoro baby baby baby ajik saranghago inneunde baby baby baby duryeopgineun hajimanseodo kkeuchiboijiman nan geuraedo only you girl yeojeonhi neol saranghajiman naegeneun neomuna sojunghajiman yeah nugudo ne jaril mekkul su eomneungeol i know (you know) oh geunyang joyonghi nal anajwo i don′t wanna be with out you girl majimak insaneun jeobeodugil barae oneul dan harumankeumeun i don′t wanna be with out you girl nae seotun maeum kkaji ango gajwo i love you i need you girl baby baby baby jogeum eosaekhajiman seoro baby baby baby ajik saranghago inneunde baby baby baby duryeopgineun hajimanseodo kkeuchiboijiman nan geuraedo only you girl b to the i to the g (bang bang) b to the i to the g (bang bang) b to the i to the g (bang bang) come on come on come on come on b to the i to the g (bang bang) b to the i to the g (bang bang) kkeuchiboijiman nan geuraedo only you girl (about love) Español Si… BIG BANG Regreso! Definitivamente increíble, Hey Muévete B a la I a la G (Bang Bang) B a la I a la G (Bang Bang) B a la I a la G (Bang Bang) Sobre Amor No quiero estar sin ti, chica Ojalá que el último adiós no esté cerca solamente hoy, durante todo el día, no quiero estar sin ti, chica Mi torpe corazón, por favor abrázalo te amo, te necesito chica bebé, bebé, bebé, aunque es un poco tarde bebé, bebé, bebé, aún nos estamos amando bebé, bebé, bebé,a pesar de que dé miedo y se puede ver el final, para mí, solo estas tú, chica Tú, quien solo me llena de dolor y me trata cruelmente yo, quien te acaricia tranquilizadoramente cambiando de nuevo y evitándote me preocupo al pensar en qué nos equivocamos pensando en un problema que no tiene respuesta Incluso si soy un vagabundo perdido Encerrado en un laberinto, no puedo hacer esto en absoluto Sólo ser capaz de esperarte con pasos amortigüados, chica como cuando nos conocimos como cuando todo era nuevo aún Así, así, así, así, así, Nunca te vayas de mi lado No quiero estar sin ti, chica Ojalá que el último adiós no esté cerca solamente hoy, durante todo el día, no quiero estar sin ti, chica Mi torpe corazón, por favor abrázalo te amo, te necesito chica bebé, bebé, bebé, aunque es un poco tarde bebé, bebé, bebé, aún nos estamos amando bebé, bebé, bebé,a pesar de que dé miedo y se puede ver el final, para mí, solo estas tú, chica Tú no has contactado conmigo después de marcharte (Sin decir ni una sola palabra) Pero un día te apareciste de repente (preguntándome qué tal me ha ido) ¿Estás jugando conmigo, o es amor de verdad? Cada día tendré doce oportunidades más (sobre el amor) Te pregunté porqué querías un juguete con el que puedes jugar solo por una o dos veces El sabor dulce para un momento muy corto, el algodón de azúcar que derretimos tan fácilmente (Porque parece que yo tampoco seré capaz de bloquear al corazón ya cansado) Me Coges rápidamente (antes de salir) No quiero estar sin ti, chica Ojalá que el último adiós no esté cerca solamente hoy, durante todo el día, no quiero estar sin ti, chica Mi torpe corazón, por favor abrázalo te amo, te necesito chica bebé, bebé, bebé, aunque es un poco tarde bebé, bebé, bebé, aún nos estamos amando bebé, bebé, bebé,a pesar de que dé miedo y se puede ver el final, para mí, solo estas tú, chica A pesar de todo, yo todavía te amo, y eres muy importante para mí nadie podrá ocupar mi lugar, lo sé (lo sabes) teníamos todo lo que siempre quisimos. No quiero estar sin ti, chica Ojalá que el último adiós no esté cerca solamente hoy, durante todo el día, no quiero estar sin ti, chica Mi torpe corazón, por favor abrázalo te amo, te necesito chica bebé, bebé, bebé, aunque es un poco tarde bebé, bebé, bebé, aún nos estamos amando bebé, bebé, bebé,a pesar de que dé miedo y se puede ver el final, para mí, solo estas tú, chica B a la I a la G (Bang Bang) B a la I a la G (Bang Bang) B a la I a la G (Bang Bang) Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos B a la I a la G (Bang Bang) B a la I a la G (Bang Bang) Simplemente di que seguirás siendo mía. Porque Te amo, te necesito niña. SOBRE AMOR Hangul yes bigbang is back most definitely incredible hey move b to the i to the g (bang bang) b to the i to the g (bang bang) b to the i to the g (bang bang) about love i don′t wanna be with out you girl 마지막 인사는 접어두길 바래 오늘 단 하루만큼은 i don′t wanna be with out you girl 내 서툰 마음 까지 안고 가줘 i love you i need you girl baby baby baby 조금 어색하지만 서로 baby baby baby 아직 사랑하고 있는데 baby baby baby 두렵기는 하지만서도 끝이보이지만 난 그래도 only you girl 상처만 가득해 모질게 날 대하던 너 어르고 달래 또 반복돼 널 피하던 나 어디서부터 어긋났을까 기나긴 고민 해답없는 문제속에 헤메여 난 미로미로속에 갇힌 길 잃은 방랑자 마냥 이도저도 못해 난 마냥 기다리기만 할 뿐 사뿐사뿐히 내게 다가와주길 girl 우리 처음만난 때 처럼 풋풋하던 그때 처럼 이런이런이런 저런저런저런 너와 내 사이의 끈 절대놓지말어 i don′t wanna be with out you girl 마지막 인사는 접어두길 바래 오늘 단 하루만큼은 i don′t wanna be with out you girl 내 서툰 마음 까지 안고 가줘 i love you i need you girl baby baby baby 조금 어색하지만 서로 baby baby baby 아직 사랑하고 있는데 baby baby baby 두렵기는 하지만서도 끝이보이지만 난 그래도 only you girl 아무런 말 없이 떠나 연락없고 (아무 말 않고) 그러다 어느날 갑자기 나타나고 (무슨일있었냐는 듯) 날 갖고노는건지 이게 사랑이 맞는건지 하루에도 열두번 더 헷갈리고 (about love) 한두번 갖고놀던 장난감 넌 뭘 원했냐고 되물어봤어 달콤함은 아주 잠깐 우린 너무 쉽게 녹아버린 솜사탕 (지친 가슴 이젠 나도 막지못할것만 같아) 어서 날 잡아줘 (떠나가기 전에) i don′t wanna be with out you girl 마지막 인사는 접어두길 바래 오늘 단 하루만큼은 i don′t wanna be with out you girl 내 서툰 마음 까지 안고 가줘 i love you i need you girl baby baby baby 조금 어색하지만 서로 baby baby baby 아직 사랑하고 있는데 baby baby baby 두렵기는 하지만서도 끝이보이지만 난 그래도 only you girl 여전히 널 사랑하지만 내게는 너무나 소중하지만 yeah 누구도 네 자릴 메꿀 수 없는걸 i know (you know) oh 그냥 조용히 날 안아줘 i don′t wanna be with out you girl 마지막 인사는 접어두길 바래 오늘 단 하루만큼은 i don′t wanna be with out you girl 내 서툰 마음 까지 안고 가줘 i love you i need you girl baby baby baby 조금 어색하지만 서로 baby baby baby 아직 사랑하고 있는데 baby baby baby 두렵기는 하지만서도 끝이보이지만 난 그래도 only you girl b to the i to the g (bang bang) b to the i to the g (bang bang) b to the i to the g (bang bang) come on come on come on come on b to the i to the g (bang bang) b to the i to the g (bang bang) 끝이보이지만 난 그래도 only you girl (about love) Datos Categoría:BIGBANG